El resplandor de la luna llena
by AgHnA
Summary: Es tu mejor dia de tu vida pero a la vez el peor ¿Cómo puede ser posible?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA HOLA AQUI MI PRIMERA HISTORIA NARUHINA ALGO CORTA PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**EL RESPLANDOR DE LA LUNA LLENA**

Es una noche veo como la luna llena ilumina en la obscuridad reflejándose en aquel lago donde los cisnes duermen tranquilos.

Esta noche es hermosa pero como algo tan hermoso también se puede convertir en algo que marca mi vida para siempre.

Estoy en oficina de mi padre donde lo escucho atentamente pero cada vez sus palabras me gustan menos hasta que escucho las últimas palabras **ESTÁS COMPROMETIDA **esas palabras resuenas una y otra vez en mi cabeza, bajo la mirada y no puedo mirarlo a los ojos solo puedo preguntar ¿Por qué? El cómo siempre me responde tranquilamente. Por qué así lo decidí.

Salgo de su oficina llorando no puedo evitar que las lagrimas salgan de mis ojos. Me duermo y cuando despierto apenas los rayos de sol se asoman y es cuando volteo a la ventana y veo un chico alto de ojos azules y cabello rubio y el sol hacia que parecieran destellos de oro, siento como mi corazón se para y solo puedo mirarlo alza la vista y me ve y solo levanta la mano en forma de saludo me sorprendo un poco pero le devuelvo el saludo. Lo admito me enamore de él a primera vista y algo más en la calle me llama la atención veo como una chica se le acerca y lo besa volteo la mirada no puedo seguir viéndolo. Me enamoro pero estoy comprometida y al parecer él lo está también.

Han pasado 3 días del peor y mejor día de mi vida y hoy nieva hoy no estoy de humor así que bajo lentamente las escaleras y me cruzo con mi hermana ella me está diciendo algo pero no le prestó mucha atención, veo como se aleja enojada al parecer no le gustó que la ignorara. Me pongo un abrigo que está cerca de la puerta y salgo de la casa. No sé a dónde voy solo voy a dónde me dirijo solo voy a donde me llevan mis piernas por hoy quiero sentirme libre antes de que mi vida se arruine en 1 día.

Llego a un pequeño parque con un lago ahora congelado, no hay mucha gente pienso que es por el frío.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevo sentada en esta banca ya no ciento mi cuerpo por el frío ciento que alguien me toca el hombro, alzo lentamente la vista y solo puedo ver esos ojos azules que me enamoraron, el no dice nada solo está formando una gran sonrisa, y se va sentando a mi lado, otra vez es de noche la luna llena resplandece, el silencio que hay entre nosotros lo siento incomodo y es cuando el empieza a hablar: Está noche es hermosa y desde mañana serán mucho mejor. No entendí lo que me quiso decir, pero solo pude sonreír al fin pude oír su voz se escucha tan dulce y tierna. Volteo su mirada y me mira directamente a los ojos me sonrojo no puedo evitarlo esos ojos son realmente bellos y brillantes son como 2 grandes lagos y en ellos se reflejan 2 lunas y al parecer es el reflejo de los míos, se levanta despacio y me dice todo estará bien.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme y el solo sonríe y se aleja lentamente de aquel lugar.

Hoy es el día hoy conoceré a mi prometido y de ahí la boda será en 1 semana la reunión será hoy a la media noche en una pequeña fuente en el jardín de mi casa, llevo puesto un vestido largo color lila, el pelo suelto y dos mechones de mi pelo caen sobre mi pecho no estoy maquillada siempre lo he odiado, me encuentro enfrente de la fuente hoy no nieva las estrellas brillan radiantemente es una noche perfecta. Un ruido interrumpe mis pensamientos la puerta del jardín se abre, tengo miedo el está atrás de mi no quiero voltear para verlo, solo escucho que dice "HOLA", abro a más no poder mis ojos ¿cómo puede ser posible? ¿El es mi prometido? El me sonríe pero yo no sé qué decir las palabras no salen de mi boca el solo dice: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y es un gusto ser su prometido, las palabras siguen sin salir, el sigue hablando: Hace 3 días mi novia me engaño con mi mejor amigo, estaba deprimido, pero hace 2 días vi una linda chica de cabello largo negro azulado de ojos color perlas, me enamore de ella y la seguí hasta su casa, toque su puerta y pedí hablar con el dueño de la casa el me dijo qué tenía 2 hijas y me enseño sus fotografías, me dijo que su hija mayor era una inútil y que pronto la comprometería eso me hizo enojar y le pedí su mano en matrimonio y el con gusto acepto. Salí y me fui a mi casa, al día siguiente pase por su casa y la vi por la ventana, y la salude. Al fin mis palabras salieron: entonces esa chica… el continua hablando, así es eres tú, ese día mi novia volvió y me beso, me pidió miles de disculpas pero solo hizo que me enojara mas y simplemente la ignore, y también por qué me enamore de ti Hinata Hyuga, se que no sientes lo mismo que yo pero… lo interrumpo y le digo: yo también TE AMO, de repente siento sus labios sobre los míos y sobre nosotros **EL RESPLANDOR DE LA LUNA LLENA**

**BY _*AgHnA*_**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno algunos me pidieron continuación y esta es la versión de Naruto gracias mi niño por la idea ^^ 

Camino felizmente por las calles, hoy veré a mi novia, viaje a Tokio por asuntos de trabajos y estuve 3 semanas fuera. Me dirijo a su casa, llevo un ramo de rosas, son sus favoritas.

Estoy parado enfrente, voy a tocar la puerta pero veo q está abierta la puerta y entro, ¿Amor estás ahí? Pero no oigo respuesta, empiezo a revisar la casa hasta que entro a su recamara mis ojos se abren a más no poder ahí esta ella con mi mejor amigo, suelto las flores y salgo corriendo, corro y corro por las calles no se a donde me llevan mis piernas, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero ya es de noche la luna se hace presente alzo un poco la mirada y algo me llama la atención, es una chica una linda chica de cabello largo negro azulado, sus ojos son la primera vez que veo esos ojos color perla, me recuerdan a la luna, veo cómo se empieza a alear, sin saber cómo o por qué la sigo hasta que entra a una gran mansión, cómo puedo ser tan estúpido como no reconocí esos ojos sin son respectivos de la familia Hyuga, me quedo afuera de la casa, hoy es el peor y el mejor día de mi vida, me traicionaron, mi mejor amigo, mi novia y mi corazón ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de esa chica a primera vista?.

Al fin decido tocar la puerta y me abre una señora, supongo que es la ama de llaves, me gustaría hablar con Hiashi Hyuga vaya de fortuna me acorde de su nombre ni por qué trabajo con él, sígame por favor me dice la ama de llaves, me guía atreves de los pasillos vaya que si es grande esta casa, espere aquí por favor me vuelve a decir, toca la puerta y después de un rato me dice pase por favor el señor Hyuga lo atenderá, empiezo a caminar y entro en la oficina y la puerta se cierra en mi espalda.

Hiashi Hyuga un hombre serio, impotente y mi socio cada vez que lo pienso parece un robot y tal vez ella sea su hija pero vaya hija todo lo contrario a él. Toma asiento Uzumaki, si definitivamente no me equivoco serio como siempre. Me acerco a él y me siento, dime Uzumaki a que viene tu inesperada visita. No sabía que decir así que le empecé a inventar muchas cosas de la compañía y cuando ya no sabía que inventar me fije en unas fotografías atrás de él ahí estaba ella así que rápidamente le dije, la empresa me quitara el liderazgo de la compañía si no contraigo matrimonio pronto, el sonríe tétricamente y agarra su fotografía. Uzumaki tal vez yo te pueda ayudar con eso. Ja sabía que funcionaría eso finjo no saber nada y contestar ¿a sí? Así es Uzumaki te daré la mano en matrimonio de mi heredera, ella es una inútil, es la deshonra de la familia Hyuga pero no puedo cambiar de heredero. Ese último comentario me hizo enojar como puede hablar así de ella, te daría la mano en matrimonio de mi hija Hanabi es mi orgullo será una buena empresaria pero es la menor así que solo te puedo dar la mano de Hinata. Así que se llama Hinata Kawaii tiene un lindo nombre. Así que, qué me dices Uzumaki. Trato hecho, estrecho mi mano con Hiashi. Perfecto hoy mismo le diré lo del compromiso, pasado mañana la conocerás y en 1 semana será su boda, vaya que no pierde el tiempo en hacer las cosas.

Salgo de la oficina y la ama de llaves me lleva hacía la salida de repente se detiene y empieza a decir, Lo escuche todo ¿Cómo se atreve a usar a Hinata-sama para su beneficio? Vaya que algunas personas son chismosas, Disculpe pero escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación además solo use ese pretexto para sacarla de aquí, veo como ella abre los ojos y sonrío, yo amo a Hinata y la sacare de este infierno ¿Cómo puede hablar un padre así de su hija?, ella baja la cabeza y empieza a decir, el Sr. Hyuga no siempre fue así era alegre disfrutaba en fin era un hombre feliz pero cuando su esposa murió se derrumbo, el trata así a Hinata-sama por que tienen un parecido extraordinario solo cambian en los ojos, para el Sr. Hyuga esto es un tormento, ella señala algo y me quedo con la boca abierta era cierto es la viva imagen de su madre, por favor saque de aquí a Hinata-sama, hágala feliz ella se lo merece, le sonreí , así lo hare, salí de la mansión y me dirigí a casa.

Es muy temprano todavía no sale el sol pero ya no puedo dormir con resignación me levanto y salgo de mi casa me pregunto ¿Cómo se habrá tomado la noticia Hinata? Camino y tanto en mis pensamientos estoy que no me di cuenta que camine hasta su casa, los primeros rayos del sol se asoman, dirijo la vista a una ventana abierta y ahí está ella, sonrío y levanto la mano en forma de saludo, ella se sorprende y se sonroja hay Kawaii se ve tan linda así con algo de timidez levanta la suya y me regresa el saludo. De repente escucho algunos pasos y siento unos labios sobre los míos, ahí enfrente mío esta esa chica que me traiciono pero también si no fuera por ella no hubiera conocido a Hinata, ella empieza a hablar, lo siento Naruto perdóname amor, yo no quería traicionarte, la verdad con todo esto solo me hizo enojar y le respondo, lo siento pero yo ya no puedo estar contigo, me traicionaste pero gracias a ello me enamore, ella se enoja y me empieza a gritar, como te atreves a engañarme y a rechazarme tú no puedes amar a nadie más que no sea yo, esos comentarios me enojaron mas pero simplemente la ignore doy media vuelta y sigo mi camino no sin antes dar una mirada a esa ventana.

Ya es de noche y ahora neva, y pensar que el día se veía despejado, camino por el parque para ir a mi casa, y es cuando la veo, esa chica de ojos color perla, se ve algo deprimida, lo ce, es mi culpa, me acerco a ella y le agarro los hombros, ella se sorprende y yo sonrío, me siento a su lado y hay un gran silencio, hoy es una hermosa noche y desde mañana serán mucho mejor ups creo que lo dije en voz alta, la mire directo a los ojos y de nuevo me enamore de ello me levanto y empiezo a caminar. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ella abre los ojos sonrío y sigo mi camino.

Hoy es el día que nos conoceremos je aunque ya nos conocemos ella no lo sabe, no sabe que soy su prometido, se que Hinata me odiara toda su vida pero la amo y no puedo permitir que siga sufriendo, está noche es perfecta, no neva, la luna llena está hermosa, abro la puerta del jardín y ahí está ella junto a la fuente, se ve hermosa, lleva un vestido largo lila y el cabello suelto. Hola, veo como ella se tensa así que continuo. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y es un honor para mí ser su prometido, pero ella sigue sin responder y le empiezo a contar. Hace 2 días mi ex novia me engaño con mi mejor amigo, estaba destrozado, y fue cuando vi a una linda chica de cabello largo negro azulado, con ojos color perla, la seguí hasta su casa y después toque la puerta, pedí hablar con el dueño pero me enoje cuando me dijo que su hija mayor era una inútil y que pronto la comprometería. Claro tuve que mentir un poco en eso. Pedí su mano en matrimonio y el con gusto me la dio. Eso no fue totalmente una mentira. Al día siguiente pase por su casa, la vi en la ventana y la salude, lo que no esperaba es que mi ex novia me encontró y me beso, me pidió miles de disculpas pero la rechace por queme enamore a simple vista. Ella al fin dice algo. Entonces esa chica. No la dejo continuar. Así es esa chica eres tú, se que tu no sientes lo mimo que yo Hinata pero… ella me interrumpe y empieza a decir. Yo también te amo. No puedo evitarlo soy feliz me enamore y ella me corresponde, junto mis labios con los suyos, no hay nadie solo nosotros 2 y sobre nosotros **EL RESPLANDOR DE LA LUNA LLENA.**

By: _*AgHnA*_


End file.
